spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge vs. Society (episode)
Sponge vs. Society is a SpongeBob Fanon TV movie from Season 31. In this episode, Bikini Bottom turns against SpongeBob after he steals an expensive pearl. Characters *Patchy *Potty *Mrs. Johnson *Citizens of Encino *SpongeBob *Gary *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Maja *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Plankton *Bikini Bottomites *King Neptune (cameo) *Citizens of Atlantis *Squidar (debut) *Pattus (debut) *Museum Manager (debut) Synopsis Patchy the Pirate has invited Mrs. Johnson from "The Sponge who could Fly" round for tea, tricking her that he is a regular guy, making her suspicious. When she arrives, Patchy quickly takes off his hook, eye-patch, pirate hat and peg leg. However, Mrs. Johnson sees lots of pirate related items and announces to society that she lives next door to a pirate. Then the citizens of Encino begin chasing Patchy and Potty, starting the animated segment of the episode. The episode begins with SpongeBob getting up on a regular morning and getting ready for work. On his way to work, he stops to say hi to Patrick and Patrick tells him about a very expensive pearl in the Bikini Bottom Museum of Artefacts. SpongeBob pictures it in his head and he thinks it is beautiful, and decides to steal it. We then return to Patchy, who is having trouble running away because the citizens are catching up on him. He then realizes he left his peg leg behind, but Potty took it with him. Potty gives Patchy his peg leg, Patchy puts it on and presses a button on his peg leg that makes him extremely tall, giving him the ability to nip home and get his boat. While driving through the mob, he accidentally runs over Potty, who turns against Patchy and joins the mob that is chasing him. We now return to SpongeBob, who sneaks out of bed in the middle of the night and goes to the Bikini Bottom Museum of Artefacts. He finds a sledgehammer and uses it to break in, sounding the burglar alarm. SpongeBob quietly sneaks in and steals the pearl, only to discover an angry mob of Bikini Bottomites when he gets out. The citizens chase SpongeBob through town, setting the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob's House on fire. Knowing this, SpongeBob, feeling upset and defeated, leaves Bikini Bottom. Patchy then reappears, he is now at a gas station, filling up his boat with pirate petrol. While he is paying for his petrol, the mob finds him and the police arrest him and send him to jail, thinking he is a threat to society. In jail, Patchy is unable to make new SpongeBob episodes, and plays the "Remembering SpongeBob" montage from "The Sponge who could Fly". After the montage, Patchy starts heartbrokenly crying, as if he is mourning SpongeBob's death. The animated segment of the episode then resumes. SpongeBob, having walked miles from Bikini Bottom, discovers Atlantis and decides to have a look around. Eventually, he decides to settle there. He moves into a stone pineapple and meets his new neighbours: Pattus and Squidar. He makes friends with Pattus but Pattus comes up with the idea to make funny drawings on Squidar's house. Squidar then comes out, angrily. Pattus introduces Squidar to his new friend, SpongeBob. Squidar decides to report the duo's antics to King Neptune, who banishes the two from his kingdom. Back at the live action segments, Potty visits Patchy in prison to apologise for teaming up against him. Patchy then apologises for running him over. Once the two have made up, a prison guard walks by, and Potty tells the guard that Patchy is a good pirate, allowing the guard to release him from prison. Once out of prison, the mob continue to chase Patchy, but Potty sticks up for him and tells them Patchy is a good pirate. The mob apologise to Patchy for chasing him out of town and give him a lift back to Encino to show they're sorry. In the final animated segment, the mob find SpongeBob and Pattus, who have made a campfire in thinking they will never find anywhere to live again. The Bikini Bottomites allow the two to return to Bikini Bottom, on three conditions: that SpongeBob returns the pearl, and the two help rebuild SpongeBob's house and the Krusty Krab. The two do all three of these things, and SpongeBob apologises to the museum manager for stealing the pearl. When they get home Pattus requests to move into Patrick's House. SpongeBob accepts, and the Bikini Bottomites chase Patrick out of town, ending the episode. In the final live action segment, Patchy throws a party to celebrate his return to Encino, and everyone in the neighbourhood is invited. He makes some sandwiches and cupcakes but uses one piece of gone off bread for the sandwich. The sandwich with the gone off piece of bread is given to Mrs. Johnson, who says bad word #11 from "Sailor Mouth" when complaining about the taste. Patchy then forms a mob with his party guests to chase Mrs. Johnson out of his house and presumably out of town. As Patchy and his guests leave his house, Potty says "goodbye" to the audience. Trivia General *This episode takes place before " The Sponge Who Could Fly" as Mrs. Johnson knew Patchy in that episode. *Mrs Johnson says Bad Word #11 from "Sailor Mouth". *This marks the second time the "Remembering SpongeBob" montage was seen. The first is "The Sponge Who Could Fly". *It is unknown what happened to Patrick and Mrs. Johnson after the episode ended. Cultural References *A scene from the Simpsons Movie is seen in the title card. Errors *When Squidar reports SpongeBob and Pattus to King Neptune, his mouth is out of sync. *The vandalism that SpongeBob and Pattus made on Squidar's house changes colour when Squidar threatens to report them to King Neptune. *The mould on the gone off bread piece disappears when Mrs. Johnson is about to eat the sandwich. *Patchy mentions when in prison he is unable to play any more episodes of SpongeBob when in fact he does continue to play the episode in progress.